Switching arrangements are known for generating sine and cosine outputs in analog form in response to digitally coded angle values, an example being found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,098. In this example of prior art, a digital source representing the angle values in binary code controls the switching of resistance strings of a nonlinear impedance network. The respective resistance values controlled by the respective switches correspond to the respective digit values of the respective binary orders. In effect, this prior art disclosure seeks to approximate the sine and cosine functions by means of curved segments generated from the linearly graded resistance strings because of circuit nonlinearity. In particular the load impedance is selected more or less empirically to provide the best possible fit between the "curved segments" and the desired function. The constant amplitude reference source may be an alternating current voltage source with series resistance of a moderately high value interposed between the source and the parallel combination of resistance string and load impedance, permitting the reference voltage applied to the resistance string to change in response to code induced resistance changes in the resistance string, or the nonlinear response may be obtained by omitting the series resistance and connecting a constant current source directly to the resistance string.